You're What?
by Willow Lark
Summary: "I-I'm leaving Paris, My Lady." Chat has to go. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a thank you to Ketsui Tasogare who reviewed _Protect_! It really made my day :)**

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir shouted in unison. They hurried back to the victim, who was crying. After a few minutes of talking, the duo learned that she had been bullied a lot in school, and that she had finally snapped.

"Do you need one of us to take you home?" Chat Noir asked kindly.

"No, I live not too far from here. I can walk to my house. Thanks for saving me," the girl replied. She got to her feet, threw her arms around each superhero, and thanked them for rescuing her. She also apologized for giving them a major inconvenience. After the two had assured her that it really was no trouble at all and they were happy to help, she walked off.

 _Beep, Beep_

Ladybug clasped a hand over her ear. "I have three minutes left. I should probably get going." She turned to yoyo away.

"Ladybug!" Chat called after her. "Um, I wanted to tell you… I'm leaving Paris tomorrow."

Ladybug paused in shock and looked over her shoulder to where Chat Noir stood. "You're going away?"

"Y-yes, My Lady."

"And when are you coming back?"

"In four years, My Lady."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier today? Or weeks ago, for goodness sakes! There were a hundred opportunities when you could have told me! Anyway, will you come visit, Kitty? I can't battle every single akuma on my own," said Ladybug.

"I'll do my best," Chat Noir replied.

"Chat," Ladybug whispered. She wrapped her partner in a hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"I shall miss you as well, Bugaboo." Chat Noir took her hand and kissed it.

Ladybug smirked at her partner. "Shall?"

"What can I say, LB? I'm your knight in shining armor."

"You're so annoying," teased Ladybug. "Why am I dating you, again?"

"Because you love me," replied Chat Noir with a smile.

"I do."

The couple raced to a safe hiding place and detransformed. They went to Marinette's house next, and shared cookies and played video games until Adrien finally had to leave.

Marinette wiped tears from her eyes as she made Adrien promise to text her every day. "Bye, _Chaton_."

"Bye, My Lady."


	2. Chapter 2

You're What? Ch. 2

 **Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy. I'll be updating** _ **Even Like This**_ **next, with maybe a one-shot in between. Thanks to The Blue Miraculer and Resa for reviewing** _ **Even Like This**_ **. Also, I'm so sorry. I're re-uploading this chapter because I accidentally uploaded it to** _ **Even Like This**_ **! Gah! ;-; My bad. Anyway, please enjoy! :D**

There were three akumas the week after Adrien left. They were fairly easy, even with Ladybug handling them alone.

Life was less interesting than it had been when Marinette's boyfriend was in the city.

Sure, they talked every day and texted whenever they had a free moment, but Marinette missed the way Chat always had a pun ready at any time and how Adrien was always there for her to (sometimes literally) lean on.

"Marinette, quit moping. Adrien will visit soon." Alya prodded her best friend's cheek with her finger. "He's not the only part to your identity."

Marinette sighed. "You're right, Alya. I just… miss him."

Alya rolled her eyes. "What a stupid thing to say. Of course you miss Adrien. What kind of person wouldn't miss someone they love when that person is away? It's common sense."

 _Message from Adrien 3_ _(=^_ _･_ _ω_ _･_ _^=) Agreste:_

 _Subject: My Boring Life_

 _Hi Purrincess,_

 _Guess what? Father arranged a photo shoot for me with some well known American designer whose name I can't remember. Without telling me! I'm an adult! I should be able to make my own decisions. Oh well, Father_ is _my boss._

 _There's this really annoying girl, too. Think how Chloe was before we started dating. Don't worry, I'm not cheating on you._

 _How are you? How about Alya and Nino? Have there been any akumas since I left? Are you hurt? Do you need any help? Should I come back?_

 _My apologies for asking all of these annoying questions. I'm worried about you on your own, but I know you can handle yourself._

 _Love,_

 _Adrien_

"He's so sweet," Marinette gushed. "On a side note, Alya, would you like to see the dress I'm designing for Rose and Juleka's party in two weeks?"

Marinette and Alya went up to Marinette's room in her parent's house. Although she was planning on moving to her own apartment soon, most of her stuff was still there.

"See?" Hanging on a mannequin was a beautiful blue dress. It was slightly flared from the waist down, and a cute girlish sailor collar adorned the top. All in all, it was pretty, but not too formal for a casual party.

"I love it," Alya said.

"I knew you would," replied Marinette.

…

While the girls were oohing and aahing over dresses, Adrien was having a harder time.

He tried to stay positive in his letters to Marinette, but his life was not exactly going as planned.

He was often recognized as the famous model that he allegedly was, and he was happy to talk to people, but when he had hoards of people surrounding him, and was late for class, it was annoying. Not to mention Amelia, a girl who had immediately latched onto him like a leech.

"Adrien!"

Adrien looked up from where he sat typing a message to Marinette.

"Hi, Amelia," he sighed.

"Watcha doin'?" Amelia inquired.

"E-mailing my girlfriend."

"Ooh, Adrien, you're cheating on me?" shouted Amelia furiously. So Adrien shouted back.

"No, Amelia! We are not dating! And we never were! Please leave me alone!" Adrien turned around and stomped off.

 _From: Bugaboo 3 3 :D_

 _Re: My Boring Life_

 _Hi Kitty,_

 _Glad to hear you're all right. Try talking to your dad. Maybe you two can work something out!_

 _That girl sounds irritating. How can you put up with her? But you put up with Chloe for years, so you're pretty good at it. :D_

 _Calm down, Adrien. Everything's fine. There have been two akumas, and the second one beat me up a little bit, but I'm not badly hurt. Stay where you are. I'm okay._

 _Juleka and Rose are having a party soon- they're so cute together! I'm almost finished designing the dress I'm going to wear. I wasn't going to make a brand new dress, but Rose begged._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Mari._

Adrien smiled. She was okay.

….

Marinette, Alya, and Nino had a great time at the party.

And exactly a month later, at six in the morning when Marinette was still asleep, she was awakened by the doorbell ringing. She sleepily opened the door, and gasped at who stood in front of her.

"Hi, Princess, I'm home."

 **This is way longer than my usual stories, and it was fun to write. Please review! ~Lark :D**


End file.
